Anything with a Pulse
by El-Nadador
Summary: [RenoxRufus] Reno's playing a dangerous game, but it's OK. The only one that minds is Elena. M for....yeah. New chapter! I lied about one shot thinking of updating with little snippets now and again XD
1. Celebration

_Haven't tried this before, but should be fun. Have a read _J

He stared up and down the full length of his body, from his white blond hair to his legs concealed partially by the table. The redhead had nothing else to do, having been requested to attend a meeting in which he could not involve himself. Just some nonsense about reforms to the system now Rufus was president.

_Yeah…Rufus. Would stare at him all day if Tseng wasn't watching my every move. _

The small voice in Reno's head continued to muse and whisper stray thoughts. With ten scheduled minutes left of the meeting, he was reaching attention span breaking point. Leaning back slightly onto the hind legs of his chair with hands in his lap, he looked like an impatient child waiting for a meal at the table.

_...That's one way of putting it._

His mouth curled into the smallest of smirks. Time? 5 more minutes. Wanting to stretch out and escape the stifling atmosphere of the board room, Reno leant forward again and went back to what he was doing before. Flicking his eyes back and forth from Tseng to Rufus.

_Wait, what was that? Meeting adjourned? _

Each executive filed out of the room one by one. Reno made sure he was the last to rise save Rufus, and followed the others to the door. However, instead of walking through, he grasped the handle of the door and closed it gently. He spun back round to face the new President, and threw his hands into the air as some kind of bizarre stretch. When the knots in his back clicked out, he slowly walked back to the long table with a heavy sigh.

'Been wanting to get rid of those for…'bout an hour and a half.' He announced, flopping back down into his seat. Rufus closed his eyes and sank into his chair, abandoning his usual straight posture with a groan, '…but seriously, did I actually have to come to that meeting? I didn't hear a word Heidegger said; too busy lookin' at you…'

Still with his eyes closed, the blond sniffed and let his arms flop out. A couple of seconds later, he spoke.

'It was for that precise reason that I had you in here…I really can't last an hour and a half with nothing to do either.'

Reno perked his head up and grinned at the other man. Quite deliberately, he rose and glided behind Rufus' chair. He planted a hand on either shoulder and started circular movements with his thumbs.

'You need to relax, man. Being V.P…I mean _President_, isn't easy…' he drawled casually.

Rufus appeared unaffected by Reno's touch.

'…And you need to learn how to give someone a massage, Reno,' he sighed. Reno just rolled his eyes and leant over the top of Rufus' chair. The blond tipped his head back only to find that his companion's face was inches from his own, wearing that seductive smirk.

'This any better then?' Reno said, just before leaning in and closing their lips together. Gentle at first, becoming intense as the seated man grasped the back of his head to pull him closer. Reno's hands snaked round the side of the chair and lightly touched Rufus' jaw line. His position in the upside-down kiss was as painful as pleasurable – he could feel the burning in his calves as he strained to lean over and get closer to the President.

_Time to do something about that – I'm in control now_…

Suddenly, Reno pulled apart and spun the chair round with his hands. As Rufus swung round to face him, the redhead grabbed the white coat and pulled him up back into the embrace. Their hands roamed each other's bodies for a second or two, slipping under shirts and through hair, when Reno took control again. Rufus toppled back onto the desk to find the Turk straddling him in seconds, working on his neck and collarbone, grinding into his hips. He took the opportunity to breathe and speak.

'Pen's…sticking into my back…' he moaned. Reno pulled up, goggles having slid down onto his eyebrows and hair covering half his face. Rufus laughed.

'Yeah, it is uncomfortable…your shotgun's sticking into me…' the redhead replied coolly. The blond just rolled his eyes at the blatant innuendo.

'Fine. My apartment, now. Not too long…Scarlet was dropping hints about a celebratory party or something…'

Reno rolled off of his boss and the table, yanking him up in the process. Rufus strode over to the door and stuck his head out to check whilst Reno replaced his goggles back onto his forehead. He soon joined Rufus in the hallway, making their way hurriedly to the elevator. Slamming his hand down on the button, the president pulled his Turk back into a kiss, sidling through the open doors. Reno moved back down onto his neck just as Rufus caught a glimpse of a wide-eyed secretary staring in their direction. The doors closed and they were alone once again.

Nothing held back this time. No clothes were shed – just as well, seeing as seconds later the doors slid open once more to the sound of raucous celebration – then gasps. Reno pulled away and stared at the surprise party in Rufus' apartment, realising the implications of what everyone had just seen.. However, he regained his composure as quickly as he had lost it. He turned back to his lover, pulled back and tapped his cheek.

'Catch you later, babe,' Reno smirked. He desperately wanted to laugh at Rufus' expression of horror, the fact that all eyes were on him as he strode over to Elena, Rude and Tseng, and how well he was handling the situation in general. Taking a cigarette from behind his ear and lighting it, he could hear the sounds of nervous chatting return to the room. Elena wore a similar expression to Rufus, Tseng just looked as exasperated as he always did, and Rude simply had a single eyebrow raised in question.

'So you are gay then. You weren't joking,' Elena said, almost tearfully from the embarrassment. Reno rolled his eyes and took a long drag.

'…For the last and final time, Elena, I am NOT gay, ok?'

Elena laughed hoarsely in reply.

'Please tell me you're not going to deny what just happened. Everyone saw. Everyone knows. You are…just…such a man-whore!'

'Bitch!' He retorted angrily.

'Queen!'

'Slut!'

'Fudge Packer'

'PMT!'

'_Ass Bandit!_' Elena finished a little too loudly. Reno opened his mouth to reply, but just smirked.

'Nope, sorry, can't do better than _'ass bandit'_. Come on Elena, gimme a break. It's my business what I do, and besides, the guy's gorgeous. Please tell me I'm not the only guy in the room that thinks Rufus is sex on legs?' He said calmly, taking another drag. He turned towards his leader with a smirk. 'Tseng?'

The aforementioned Tseng simply glared and made a sound of irritation before walking away to refill his glass. Elena remained fuming.

'I suppose I shouldn't be so surprised, Reno. You'd do anything with a pulse, wouldn't you?'

'Depending on how much alcohol I'd drunk. Oh, wait a second…' Reno paused for a second. He grasped Elena's wrist and with his other hand felt for the familiar throb below her palm. After nodding, he let go again. Elena looked confused for a second. 'Just checking I didn't make a mistake that night, 'Lena.'

Her mouth fell open and she stuttered some inadequate insult as she walked away in fury to join Tseng. Reno was left alone with Rude, silent as ever. The redhead looked up at him – still with one eyebrow raised. Reno looked shocked for a second.

'What are you saying?' he gasped. Rude simply inclined his head forward slightly. 'Don't give me that look, Rude! God, everyone hates me today!'

Reno stormed away like an impudent child. Rude stood solitary, and let his eyebrow drop back down. He smiled to himself.

The Turks stood reunited in silence by the punch bowl as the evening drew to a close. Not one had been able to think of anything but what had happened that evening…except Reno. He just carried on flicking his eyes from his drink to Rufus, similar to his strategy earlier. Scarlet walked over, laughing madly, having had just one champagne too many.

'Don't worry about it Reno, you're still super for me, eh?' she slurred. If it was possible for Reno to get embarrassed, he came close then. 'See you in my office tomorrow at twelve…'

Scarlet parted with a firm slap on his behind. The others just stared at him in disgust whilst the redhead just looked into his drink. Tseng cleared his throat, and they walked towards to the elevator door leaving Rufus and a couple of executives behind. Turning back to face the door once inside, Reno caught Rufus' eye for just a second, and winked. Hands behind back, they stood without a sound as they waited for the doors to reopen. When they did, the group walked forwards but stopped as Reno did. He looked to the left to see the last two executives file out of the second elevator, then back to the Turks. He pointed above him.

'Is that place empty now?' he said innocently. The Turks nodded in unison. Reno just smirked. He spun back round and walked back to the elevator.

'What are you doing!' Elena yelped. Reno took another cigarette and lit it for that dramatic pause.

'Going to finish what I started, what else?' he said coolly as the doors cut them off. The three remaining Turks just sighed in disbelief, shrugged and walked home.


	2. Reunion

_A/N – I lied. I decided not to make this a one shot…perhaps I'll make it my Runo mini-story. A few chapters with different stuff. Perhaps. May be a little steamy, this particular one…_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Reno placed his foot firmly on the corner of his desk once more. He pushed off hard, the chair now spinning fast due to the force. He revelled in the diabolical squeaking that was clearly driving Elena mad.

His blonde co-worker looked up at last. Looking almost ready to cry, she slammed her face down on her desk, murmuring something. Reno smirked and stopped spinning again.

'Sorry, 'Lena? Didn't catch that…' he said, savouring every syllable. She sat up, her eyes bloodshot and bleary.

'…I said…Fine, you win, I'll do the stupid report for you and I am completely aware that if I don't hop to it straight away, then you will spin more AND tell everyone about…the thing.' She mimicked his voice on the last section of her speech. Reno leant back, arms behind head, feet up on the desk.

'Bingo. Correct answer.' He replied. Elena stood up, dragged herself over to his desk and collected what he had managed so far, groaning.

'Oh, and 'Lena? Make sure you highlight that the guy getting away had _nothing_ to do with the fact that he'd knocked me out. Or in other words, I didn't mess up yesterday…'

After half an hour of Elena doing Reno's work for him, she gave up. _He probably wouldn't notice anyway. Just…a few minutes rest…_

o.o.o

''Lena? El-eeeeeeeee-nah! Wake up, yo!'

She snapped her head back, several papers sticking to her face. Reno just laughed at her.

'Look, I got called to the president's office. I need that report done by the time I got back…'

At this, a triumphant grin spread across her face.

'I knew it! I _knew _you wouldn't get away with messing up this time, Reno! You're gonna lose your job…and probably your life. Just as well, seeing as we nearly did 'cause o' you!' she yelled, jabbing her finger. Reno looked slightly taken aback by the outburst. Still grinning, she crossed her arms and sat back down, 'What's that you've got there, then? Your will?'

Reno glanced at what he had in his hand. Just to annoy her, he thrust the box of condoms in her face.

'Not quite, 'Lena. But I'll be needing them just the same.'

He swaggered out of the office, leaving Elena quite disturbed.

o.o.o

'The president will see you now,' the busty secretary announced robotically. Reno nodded and made his way to the door. He paused just before opening, and turned to her.

'You're new here, right?' A nod. 'Well…uh, I recommend you turn the radio on. You know, private business…don't want any eavesdroppers…' She nodded again, switching the radio on to some inane samba.

'I understand completely sir. You can go on now.'

Reno pulled the door open with a smirk, closing it quietly behind him. All the way at the end of the office, he saw the blonde president hunched over some papers and writing, having not noticed the Turk. Reno grinned, pushing a hand through the mass of scarlet hair and dusting off his suit.

_Not that it'll be staying on long enough for him to notice any dirt._

'Rufus?' he called. In the huge expanse of the office, it almost seemed to echo. The president jerked up to see his Turk by the door, hands in his pockets. He threw down his pen, scrambling to get out of his chair fast enough. Rufus ran forward into the most welcome embrace, Reno lifting him off his feet.

_Wow. Just like the movies!_

Rufus pulled back, his eyes glazed over.

'Twelve weeks without a red-headed Turk messes with your head…'

Reno just smirked and yanked the president in for a hungry kiss. Slowly at first, savouring the sweetness and passion. Rufus' tongue then slid across, tasting Reno's teeth and requesting entry. The redhead complied, and they allowed the tips of their tongues to slide over one another's delicately. Suddenly, the blonde snapped back in surprise.

'What…the hell is that, Reno!' Rufus spluttered. Reno looked hurt for a moment, then confused, and finally an expression of realisation.

'Oh, that? Wow, you've been gone that long?' he chuckled. Rufus just raised an eyebrow.

'Well, put it this way – after an evening of…a little more binging than normal, I woke up feeling like there was a Jumping on my head, and with a bar a metal through my tongue…' he stuck his tongue out to reveal the silver stud there. Rufus winced. 'So yeah…I was a bit pissed off 'cause it hurt like a bitch, then I figured 'Hey! To hell with it. I'll keep it.' And I did.'

There was a period of silence after Reno's tale. He spoke again.

'Wan'me to take it out?' he questioned. To be honest, it suited him. The blonde liked it. He bit his lip and shook his head.

'Alrighty then…where were we?'

o.o.o

Outside the office, the secretary set down her pen and leant over her desk. The banal music was getting a little too much for her – samba had moved on to tacky easy listening. She sighed and turned to change the channel. Winding the dial, the brief seconds of static revealed odd sounds issuing from the office. The secretary froze, taking a moment to realise what she was hearing. Her face reddened and she hurriedly stopped the dial on a new frequency. The strong rhythm and bass overrode the occasional cry, but she could still hear it now and again. The young woman stifled a giggle – what fantastic lunchtime gossip material! She had heard rumours, but at least now she had 'solid' proof to discuss with the girls.

o.o.o

However, inside, no radio could cover up their sounds – the twelve week separation had taken its toll on both, and it was twelve weeks of pent up passion they were expressing now. Hands roamed seemingly randomly, feeling every part one one-another's body and lips teased, nipped and kissed. They had long since abandoned shirts and jackets, but the heat would soon demand stripping completely. As if to ruin their pleasure on purpose, the shrill ring of the telephone broke them apart.

'Just…don't answer…it' Reno said in between heavy breaths. Rufus shook his head, looking annoyed and disappointed at the same time.

'I'm sorry, I've got to…Damn! I forgot all about it…I have to talk some guy from Mideel…' he moaned. The phone continued to ring.

'Just don't pick up…' Reno growled enticingly, attempting to take Rufus' lips in his own again. The blonde avoided it and moved towards the phone.

'I'm really sorry, Reno, but this is like a scheduled meeting…' he finished as he picked up the phone. In what seemed like seconds, he was discussing business and politics with this guy. Reno just waited and folded his arms, watching his lover lean against the desk looking purely bored. The redhead suddenly smirked and decided to keep Rufus a little more occupied. Striding over, he grabbed Rufus' free hand and held it down to the table. The blonde attempted to break free, mouthing a desperate 'no!' as Reno casually undid the button and zip of his partner's trousers. The redhead lowered his lips to Rufus' ear, ignoring the struggle against him.

Slowly, almost torturing, he kissed, nibbled and licked his way down Rufus' jawbone. Reno breathed onto the neck before him, feeling the involuntary shiver it brought. With the tips of his fingers and teasing Rufus further, the Turk traced lazy circles and shapes down the president's side and abdomen, drawing mischievously close and pulling away again.

The cruelty of the situation increased as Reno's lips came back in contact with the blonde's hot skin, playing with his neck and collarbone. Rufus stopped struggling, but his hand fought against Reno's and rose to bury itself in the mass of crimson hair, clasping a little too hard, trying to pull the head away. He continued to speak into the phone, remaining composed and cool, blaming the occasional gasp of pleasure on a cold.

Only when Reno's hand floated gently from Rufus' stomach to his excitement did he attempt to hurry on the important conversation. Reno smirked, enjoying watching his boss writhe under his touch and conduct business simultaneously. Taking one last look into Rufus' eyes, Reno licked his teeth seductively and moved downwards. The redhead clasped the blonde's free wrist again, holding it down, preventing resistance, and he finally closed his lips around his partner's length. He teased and licked its tip and shaft, the silver stud in his tongue heightening the sensations and running shivers down Rufus' spine. Taking his whole mouth around it, Reno ran up and down the full length and gave a mischievous glance upwards into Rufus' eyes, knowing perfectly well that he was torturing his lover. A low, feral moan escaped Rufus' mouth, and Reno just smirked inwardly at the bungled attempts to blame it on Dark Nation.

As the redhead teased the tip again, the blonde's trapped hand found its way back to Reno's hair. Rufus grasped the strands roughly and pumped Reno's head back and forth. Yes, the conversation was ending and Rufus was tantalisingly close, Reno could tell. He heard a faint 'goodbye' and the clatter of the phone to the desk when Rufus' hips buckled and he cried out, exploding into the redhead's mouth with unbelievable force.

Rufus simply collapsed backwards onto the desk. Only the sound of deep, ragged breaths filled the air as the two recovered. Gathering sufficient oxygen, the blonde spoke.

'If...I hadn't…been waiting for that…for twelve weeks…I…would have killed you…by now…'

Reno laughed. Standing up to his full height, he bent over Rufus and kissed his lips tenderly. They shared a warm, honest smile.

'Welcome home, boss…'


End file.
